


Знакомьтесь, Бен Соло

by Drist_Oren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Генерал Хакс ненавидит Кайло Рена, но ему не приходилось иметь дела с Беном Соло.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 11





	Знакомьтесь, Бен Соло

Дорогой дневник (зачеркнуто) журнал.  
После разрушения базы Старкиллер и получив приказ доставить Кайло Рена Верховному Лидеру Сноуку, мы остановились в одной из систем по пути: для переформирования оставшихся целыми частей, ремонта, пополнения провизии, и чтобы поставить Рена на ноги, дабы он был в состоянии предстать перед Верховным Лидером.  
В бою Кайло Рен получил множество ранений: левый бок (арбалет вуки), левое плечо (колотый удар световым мечом), левая нога (световой меч), правое плечо (световой меч), лицо (световой меч). Два из этих ранений — довольно тяжелые, но Кайло Рен восстанавливается удивительно быстро. Однако, с его психологическим состоянием у нас возникли некоторые проблемы.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Башка раскалывается, словно неделю бухал с друзьями, — сказал… Кайло Рен, морщась.  
Теперь его лицо пересекал едва заживший розовый шрам.  
Генерал Хакс стоял в медотсеке, заложив руки за спину, дабы лично убедиться, что Рен полностью восстановился. Очевидно, медробот пропустил какую-то серьезную травму черепа.  
— Вот ваши вещи, — без тени сочувствия сообщил Хакс, и вручил Рену стопку черной одежды, которую венчал тяжелый, как гиря, шлем. — Через три дня отлетаем и направляемся в систему Верховного Лидера.  
— А нет чего-нибудь другого цвета? — Кайло пощупал ткань.  
— Послушайте, Кайло Рен, — процедил Хакс, — у меня нет времени…  
— Кайло Рен? Какой еще Кайло Хрен? Как претенциозно, кто это вообще придумал? Зовите меня Бен.  
Хакс, как был, так и застыл с открытым ртом. Кайло бодро соскочил с койки, на которой сидел, повернулся с Хаксу исполосованной бледными шрамами спиной и принялся одеваться.  
— Мне обязательно надо надевать это ведро? — Кайло с грохотом уронил шлем на пол.  
Хакс несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.  
— Может, — осторожно начал он, — вам нужно еще некоторое время на восстановление? Вероятно, ваши травмы были… серьезнее, чем мы думали.  
— Не говорите глупостей, я в полном порядке, — Кайло застегнул ремень и обернулся к Хаксу. — Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше!  
Одежда Кайло Рена на этом человеке смотрелась… странно. До этого Хакс не замечал, насколько широкие у Рена плечи, потому что тот вечно сутулился. Еще более странно на этом лице выглядела кривая ухмылка.  
— Ну же, Хакс, не хмурьтесь. Вытащите жердь из жопы, сразу легче станет.  
— Жду вас на мостике! — сквозь зубы, быстро сказал Хакс и вылетел за дверь.

Хакс уже минут двадцать нервно измерял шагами мостик.  
— Где этот чертов… где Кайло Рен?! — не выдержал он наконец.  
— Эм… Генерал… Кайло Рен взял один из истребителей, и в данный момент направляется к одной из планет системы.  
— Он сказал, зачем? — рявкнул Хакс.  
— Он сказал, что ему надо «полетать и подумать», сэр.  
— Немедленно свяжите меня с ним! И дайте закрытый канал!  
Хакс прижал наушники к уху.  
— Вы уже по мне соскучились, генерал? — спросил отвратительно довольный голос Рена.  
— Рен, немедленно возвращайтесь на Финалайзер!  
— Я просил звать меня Бен.  
— «Бен», немедленно возвра…  
— Я уже сажусь на планету, свяжусь с вами на обратном пути.  
Связь прервалась.  
Хакс несколько секунд смотрел на наушники, борясь с желанием раздолбать их о панель управления. Вместо этого он выдохнул, положил наушники и попытался вспомнить, зачем вообще ему на мостике нужен был Рен.

Несколько часов спустя, в офицерской столовой, за столик, за которым сидел Хакс, агрессивно натыкая горошины на вилку, скользнула чья-то фигура. Хакс поднял голову и увидел «Бена», на котором теперь была какая-то серая куртка с нашивками.  
— Я больше не мог ходить в этом унылом балахоне, — пояснил тот. — Я все время наступал на полы. Плюс, шоппинг — хороший способ прояснить голову.  
— Вы занимались… шоппингом? — очень тихо, чтобы не заорать, спросил Хакс.  
— Не только! — «Бен» положил локти на стол и пальцы одной из рук запустил в свою шевелюру. — Мне кажется, здесь может быть одна из баз Сопротивления. Как насчет взять пару шаттлов и слетать, пошуровать маленько?  
Хакс решительно отодвинул тарелку и на мгновение зажмурился.  
— У нас нет времени летать и «шуровать» на планетах, — ровным голосом сказал он. — Тем более, не проведя надлежащей разведки.  
— Ну так я, можно сказать, провел разведку. Одна очень милая девушка в баре, признаюсь, уже забыл, как ее зовут, сказала, что за горами есть один поселок…  
Хакс тупо смотрел на движущиеся губы «Бена», на его розовый шрам, и не понимал ни слова из того, что ему говорили. «Бен» жестикулировал и то и дело запускал руки в волосы, что тоже сильно отвлекало от смысла. Если в том, что «Бен» говорил, вообще был смысл.  
— Генерал! — «Бен» пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом.  
Хакс вздрогнул и резко встал, опрокинув стул.  
— Я думаю, я должен идти.  
«Бен» посмотрел на него странным мягким взглядом.  
— Вы выглядите уставшим, — отметил он. — Наверное, вам стоит поспать. Я могу проводить вас до каюты.  
«Бен» встал, и протянул было руку к плечу Хакса, но тот отшатнулся.  
— Я сам.  
И стремительно вышел, чувствуя на своем затылке пристальный взгляд.

Его разбудил стук в дверь. Оторвав чугунную голову от подушки, Хакс поднялся и как есть, в пижаме, побрел открывать. На пороге оказался «Бен», стоящий засунув руки в карманы куртки. Хакс хотел было захлопнуть дверь, но «Бен» уже перешагнул порог и дверь за его спиной с тихим шипением закрылась.  
— Ты нужен на мостике, — сказал «Бен».  
Его взгляд опустился на черную пижаму Хакса, и в боковом свете стало видно, насколько густые у «Бена» ресницы.  
— Тебе надо переодеться.  
«Бен» протянул руку к верхней пуговице пижамы.

Рывком, Хакс проснулся.

Утром, одеваясь после неспокойной ночи, Хакс обнаружил, что все его черные носки за ночь каким-то непостижимым образом сменили цвет на красный. Надев те, что есть, и намереваясь при первой же возможности дойти до склада форменной одежды, он страстно проклинал «Бена» и его неординарные способности.  
Впервые «Бен» появился на мостике. Сопровождаемый изумленными взглядами команды Финалайзера, он легкой походкой направился к Хаксу.  
— Генерал, вам очень идут эти красные носки, — с усмешкой подмигнул «Бен».  
Хотя Хакс прекрасно знал, что под брюками и сапогами красные носки увидеть нет никакой возможности, но он все-таки на мгновение опустил взгляд.  
— Когда я их увидел, я подумал о том, как они будут гармонировать с вашими глазами!  
Хакс слишком вымотан бессонной ночью, чтобы как-то на это реагировать.  
— Завтра мы отлетаем и направляемся в систему Верховного Лидера Сноука, — не глядя на «Бена», холодно сообщил он. — Советую вам привести себя в порядок.  
— Не беспокойтесь, генерал, — «Бен» протянул руку, чтобы хлопнуть Хакса по плечу, но тот в последний момент увел плечо от прикосновения.  
— Генерал! В нашу сторону направляются силы Сопротивления!  
Хакс повернулся к обзорному экрану.  
— Поднять щиты!  
Похоже, «Бен» был прав насчет Сопротивления в этой системе.  
— Я пойду в истребитель, — быстро сказал «Бен» и все-таки хлопнул Хакса по спине, в результате чего тот сделал непроизвольный шаг вперед. — Не умирайте.

Конечно, у Сопротивления не было никаких шансов. Но после фиаско с базой Старкиллер, даже мелкие боевые потери раздражали. Истребитель «Бена», к досаде Хакса, невредимым вернулся на борт Финалайзера.  
Хакс внутренне собрался, чтобы подготовить себя к новой встрече с «Беном», но на мостик вошла до боли знакомая сутулая фигура в черном, с опущенной под тяжестью шлема головой.  
— Генерал, думаю, не стоит с нашим отбытием медлить до завтра, — деловито сообщил искаженный шлемом голос.  
— Рен! — Хакс не смог скрыть радость в своем голосе, изо всех сил сжимая руки за спиной и сдерживая порыв обнять заклятого коллегу.  
— Да, генерал? — шлем придвинулся к лицу Хакса. — Вы думаете, это преждевременно?  
— Нет, — Хакс заставил себя успокоиться и придать лицу максимально нейтральное выражение. — Я понял, что несмотря на наши разногласия, мы будем сильнее, если будем работать вместе.  
«Это было бы не так выматывающе», — подумал Хакс.  
— Вы читаете мои мысли, генерал.  
Кайло Рен плавно развернулся и вышел.  
Несмотря на шлем, Хакс отчетливо расслышал в голосе Рена насмешку.

Дорогой дневник (зачеркнуто) журнал.  
Меня терзают смутные сомненья…

**Author's Note:**

> январь 2016


End file.
